youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Texas Chainsaw 3D in Shadow Style
Texas Chainsaw 3D is a 2013 American slasher film directed by John Luessenhop and written by Debra Sullivan and Adam Marcus. It's the seventh film in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise, and was presented in 3-D. The film stars with Maria the Hedgehog as Heather Miller, Elise the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog as Leatherface aka Jed Sawyer. The story centers on Heather Miller (Maria) who discovers that she was adopted after learning of an inheritance from a long-lost grandmother. She subsequently takes a road trip with her friends to collect the inheritance, unaware that it includes her cousin, Leatherface (Shadow). Filming began in the summer of July 2011 with Kirsten Elms and Luessenhop providing rewrites to the script. Texas Chainsaw 3D was released on January 4, 2013. Plot Picking up after the events of the original film, the people of Newt, Texas led by Mayor Burt Hartman (Silver), burn down the farmhouse of the Sawyer family for their role in aiding Jedidiah "Jed" Sawyer (Shadow) also known as "Leatherface" in several murders. The arsonists are celebrated as heroes in the town and the entire family is presumed dead. However, an infant, Edith Sawyer was found by one of the townsmen, Gavin Miller (Sonic) who promptly murders her mother, Loretta Sawyer (Vanilla) and adopts Edith with his wife, Arlene (Amy Rose). Decades later, Edith has been raised by Gavin and Arlene as Heather Miller (Maria). One day, Heather was notified that her grandmother, Verna Carson (Cosmo) has passed away and left everything to her. After discovering that she was adopted, Heather and her boyfriend, Ryan (Tails), and two other friends, Nikki (Elise) and Kenny (Simon) travel to Newt to collect her inheritance. Along the way, the group picks up hitchhiker Darryl (Alvin). When they arrive, the Sawyer family lawyer, Farnsworth gives her the keys to the family house along with a letter from Verna. Excited about the property she now owns, Heather and her friends look through the house, decide to stay the night and immediately set off to buy supplies and food, trusting Darryl to stay and look over the house. Darryl begins looting it and believes that he'll find valuables in a locked room in the cellar of the house. However, upon entering the locked room, he was bludgeoned by Leatherface. Heather and her friends return and discover the house has been ransacked, but choose to let it go. As Kenny prepares dinner, he finds the butler's cellar where Darryl was killed and Leatherface impales him on a hook. Heather finds a decomposing body upstairs and runs to find her friends, but she is knocked unconscious by Leatherface. Waking up in Leatherface's room, she manages to escape to the graveyard. Hearing the screams and chainsaw, Ryan and Nikki draw the attention of Leatherface while Heather gets their van and picks up her friends. In the ensuing chase, Leatherface saws through one of the van's tires, causing it to crash and subsequently kill Ryan. Heather escapes and makes her way into a carnival, but Leatherface escapes the police who are patrolling the grounds. Sheriff Hooper (Chris) realizes that Leatherface survived the fire and is still alive. Mayor Hartman sends Officer Marvin to the Sawyer house to kill Leatherface against Hooper's orders. While looking for Leatherface, Marvin is startled and accidentally kills Nikki, before being killed by Leatherface himself. While at the station, Heather learns of what the townspeople did to her family and flees. She was soon caught by Hartman's son, Deputy Carl Hartman who ties her up at the long-abandoned Sawyer slaughterhouse to lure Leatherface. Once there, Leatherface finds out that Heather is his cousin and cuts her ties, but was attacked by Mayor Hartman and another officer, Ollie. As Heather hears her cousin being beaten, she decides to help him, killing Ollie with a pitchfork and giving Leatherface his chainsaw which he uses to force Mayor Hartman into a meat grinder. Afterward, Heather and Leatherface return home where Heather reads the letter from Verna that tells her Leatherface will protect her in return for being taken care of. Realizing Leatherface is the only family that she has left, Heather decides to stay with him. In a post-credits scene, Gavin and Arlene show up at the mansion to visit Heather, intending on greedily splitting her assets. As they wait in front of the door, Leatherface answers with his chainsaw in hand. Cast Maria's worried.jpg|Maria as Heather Miller/Edith Rose Sawyer|link=Maria the Hedgehog Shadow used the diamond.jpg|Shadow as Leatherface aka Jed Sawyer|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Tails .jpg|Tails as Ryan, Heather's boyfriend|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Elise the Hedgehog.jpg|Elise as Nikki|link=Elise the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Darryl|link=Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Simon as Kenny|link=Silver the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Christopher as Sheriff Hooper|link=Vector the Crocodile Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Mayor Burt Hartman|link=Mephiles the Dark Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as Farnsworth|link=Espio the Chameleon Galaxina.jpg|Galaxina as Verne Carson Sawyer|link=Galaxina Tori_the_Hedgehog.jpg|Tori as Arlene Miller|link=Tori the Hedgehog Scourge_the_Hedgehog_4.jpg|Scourge as Gavin Miller|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies